vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic house Rules
Epic level game rules. 1. Forbidden Lore Skill added 21st lvl characters 2. 21HD or greater PC or NPC are no longer subject to death from massive damage. 3. Re-rolls on a natural 1 or 20 on the dice roll. 1 re-roll and subtract/ 20 re-roll and add. (e.i: player rolls natural 1 re-rolls for 6. Player has -7 to attack. 4. If critical failure attack roll exceeds base attack. Extra attacks are forfeited. (I.e: Bullock rolls natural 1 then rolls 20. 21 is higher than his base attack, so bullock hits at -21 and loses his extra attacks.) 5. 21HD or greater PC or NPC will not die until negative HP are at a negative of: CON + Level (i.e. 20 con and 21lvl = -41 HP before you die. 6. Epic Luck: all epic characters are lucky. any one with 21+ HD can make 1/day luck roll (same as Luck domain ability) 7. True Death: Resurrection is rarely granted by the gods to those below 21st level. All 21st Characters are booned by their patron deity with 1 free resurrection if they so desire, for a life time of faithfulness. For Each death there after you lose experiance and it doubles with each death. second death you lose 1,000xp. third death 2,000xp, tenth 512,000xp so on and so forth. 8. Time Stop: Magic exists within "time" but magic is strong enough to fracture times grip on you. As such, while using time stop other creatures are invulnerable to your attacks and spells, however, you can create spell effects and leave them. They are triggered or considered active when time spell ends. 9. Welcome to EPIC, where the fun really begins! Basic Epic Level Info Epic characters—those whose character level is 21st or higher—are handled slightly differently from nonepic characters. While epic characters continue to receive most of the benefits of gaining levels, some benefits are replaced by alternative gains. A class can be advanced beyond 20th level. A ten-level prestige class can progress beyond 10th level, but only if the character level is already 20th or higher. A class with fewer than ten levels cannot progress beyond the maximum for that class, regardless of character level. Table: Epic Save and Epic Attack Bonuses Character Level Epic Save Bonus Epic Attack Bonus 21st +0 +1 22nd +1 +1 23rd +1 +2 24th +2 +2 25th +2 +3 26th +3 +3 27th +3 +4 28th +4 +4 29th +4 +5 30th +5 +5 Epic Save Bonus A character’s base save bonus does not increase after character level reaches 20th. However, the character does receive a cumulative +1 epic bonus on all saving throws at every even-numbered level beyond 20th, as shown on Table: Epic Save and Epic Attack Bonuses. Any time a feat, prestige class, or other rule refers to your base save bonus, use the sum of your base save bonus and epic save bonus. Epic Attack Bonus Similarly, the character’s base attack bonus does not increase after character level reaches 20th. However, the character does receive a cumulative +1 epic bonus on all attacks at every odd-numbered level beyond 20th, as shown on Table: Epic Save and Epic Attack Bonuses. Any time a feat, prestige class, or other rule refers to your base attack bonus (except for gaining additional attacks), use the sum of your base attack bonus and epic attack bonus. Class Skills The maximum number of ranks a character can have in a class skill is equal to his or her character level. Bonus for class skills increase to +6 if you have more then 20 ranks in skill. Cross Class skills The maximum number of ranks a character can have in a class skill is equal to his or her character level. Feats Every character gains one feat (which may be an epic or nonepic feat at the player’s choice) at every level divisible by three. These feats are in addition to any bonus feats granted in the class descriptions. Ability Increases Upon gaining any level divisible by four, a character increases one of his or her ability scores by 1 point. The player chooses which ability score to improve. For multiclass characters, feats and ability increases are gained according to character level, not class level. Although most of the tables only show information up to a certain level (often 30th), that level is by no means the limit of a character’s advancement. It can be generally assumed that any patterns on a particular table continue infinitely. Class Features Many, but not all, class features continue to accumulate after 20th level. The following guidelines describe how the epic class progressions. A character’s base save bonuses and base attack bonus don’t increase after 20th level. Use Table: Epic Save and Epic Attack Bonuses to determine the character’s epic bonus on saving throws and attacks. Characters continue to gain Hit Dice and skill points as normal beyond 20th level. Generally, any class feature that uses class level as part of a mathematical formula continues to increase using the character’s class level in the formula. Any prestige class feature that calculates a save DC using the class level should add only half the character’s class levels above 10th. For spellcasters, caster level continues to increase after 20th level. However, spells per day don’t increase after 20th level. The only way to gain additional spells per day (other than the bonus spells gained from a high ability score) is to select the Improved Spell Capacity epic feat. The powers of familiars, special mounts, and fiendish servants continue to increase as their masters gain levels. Any class features that increase or accumulate as part of a repeated pattern also continues to increase or accumulate after 20th level at the same rate. An exception to this rule is any bonus feat granted as a class feature. If a character gets bonus feats as part of a class feature, these do not increase with epic levels. Instead, these classes get bonus feats at a different rate (described in each epic class description). In addition to the class features retained from nonepic levels, each class gains a bonus feat every two, three, four, or five levels after 20th. This augments each class’s progression of class features, because not all classes otherwise improve class features after 20th level. A character must select these feats from the list of bonus feats for that class. These bonus feats are in addition to the feat that every character gets every three levels. The character isn’t limited to selecting from the class list when selecting these feats. Characters don’t gain any new class features, because there aren’t any new class features described for these levels. Class features with a progression that slows or stops before 20th level and features that have a limited list of options do not improve as a character gains epic levels. Likewise, class features that are gained only at a single level do not improve. Adding a Second Class When a single-class epic character gains a level, he or she may choose to increase the level of his or her current class or pick up a new class at 1st level. The standard rules for multiclass characters still apply, but epic characters must keep in mind the rules for epic advancement. The epic character gains all the 1st-level class skills, weapon proficiency, armor proficiency, spells, and other class features of the new class, as well as a Hit Die of the appropriate type. In addition, the character gets the usual skill points from the new class. Just as with standard multiclassing, adding the second class does not confer some of the benefits for a 1st-level character, including maximum hit points from the first Hit Die, quadruple the per-level skill points, starting equipment, starting gold, or an animal companion. An epic character does not gain the base attack bonuses and base save bonuses normally gained when adding a second class. Instead, an epic character uses the epic attack bonus and epic save bonus progression shown on Table: Epic Save and Epic Attack Bonuses. Experience Points To gain a level beyond 20th, a character must double the experience points needed to achieve the previous level. Thus, assuming the medium XP progression, a 20th-level character needs 2,100,000 XP to become 21st level, since he needed 1,050,000 XP to reach 20th level from 19th. He'd then need 4,200,000 XP to reach 22nd level, 8,400,000 XP to reach 23rd, and so on. Scaling Powers Hit dice, base attack bonuses, and saving throws continue to increase at the same rate beyond 20th level, as appropriate for the class in question. Note that no character can have more than 4 attacks based on its base attack bonus. Note also that, before long, the difference between good saving throws and poor saving throws becomes awkwardly large—the further you get from 20th level, the more noticeable this difference grows, and for high-level characters, bolstering their poor saving throws should become increasingly important. Class abilities that have a set, increasing rate, such as a barbarian's damage reduction, a fighter's bonus feats and weapon training, a paladin's smite evil, or a rogue's sneak attack continue to progress at the appropriate rate. Spells A spellcaster's caster level continues to increase by one for each level beyond 20th level. Every odd-numbered level, a spellcaster gains access to a new level of spell one above his previous maximum level, gaining one spell slot in that new level. These spell slots can be used to prepare or cast spells adjusted by metamagic feats or any known spell of lower levels. Every even-numbered level, a spellcaster gains additional spell slots equal to the highest level spell he can currently cast. He can split these new slots any way he wants among the slots he currently has access to. For example, a 21st-level wizard gains a single 10th-level spell slot, in which he can prepare any spell of level 1st through 9th, or in which he can prepare a metamagic spell that results in an effective spell level of 10 (such as extended summon monster IX, or quickened disintegrate). At 22nd level he gains 10 spell-levels' worth of new spell slots, and can gain 10 1st-level spells per day, two 5th-level spells per day, one 7th-level and one 3rd-level spell per day, or one more 10th-level spell per day. At 23rd level, he gains a single 11th-level spell slot, and so on. Spellcasters who have a limited number of spells known (such as bards and sorcerers) can opt out of the benefits they gain (either a new level of spells or a number of spell slots) for that level and in exchange learn two more spells of any level they can currently cast. You might want to further adjust the rate of spell level gain for classes (like paladins and rangers) who gain spells more slowly than more dedicated spellcaster classes. Category:House Rules